


it's not gonna work for you (nobody can equal me)

by adorkable



Category: The Gentlemen (2019)
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:13:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 13,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26271682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorkable/pseuds/adorkable
Summary: сборник анти-джена
Relationships: Coach/Raymond Smith
Comments: 4
Kudos: 81





	1. поцелуи в машине, pg13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [по мотивам арта Панды](https://twitter.com/_citrusbergamia/status/1251988235699531781)

Они не виделись три недели. Три недели никаких сообщений и звонков. Тренер каждый раз с тоской смотрел на номер Рэя, но ничего не делал. Не из вредности, а по договоренности.   
Рэй сказал: нужно ждать.   
И Тренер ждал.  
Ждал, чтобы в итоге дождаться и встретить его у своей машины под дождём.  
Чуть покрасневший нос, несчастный взгляд в телефон. Больше замечать ничего не хотелось, резко стало радостно, ведь Рэй стоял перед ним живой.

— Где твой зонт? 

Рэй отвлёкся от телефона и сунул его в карман пальто, такого бесполезного пальто в столь промозглую и холодную погоду.

— Я обойдусь.

В машине Тренер сразу включил печку и расстегнул свою куртку. Рэй не пристёгивался и смотрел перед собой.  
Смотрел бы и дальше, но Тренер предсказуемо потянулся к нему первым. Провёл пальцами по открытой шее, привлекая внимание. Отдельной радостью было, что Рэй перестал реагировать на его прикосновения, как на что-то внезапное и нежеланное.

— Голоден?  
— Да. И холоден, очевидно, — в голосе сарказм, но в глаза смотрел тепло.

Губы его все ещё были холодными, когда Тренер поцеловал, пусть и коротко, но с большим желанием.  
Рэй в ответ залез ему такими же холодными пальцами за шиворот и заставил вздрогнуть.

— Я могу и накормить, и согреть.  
— Замечательно, — ответил Рэй и поцеловал его ещё раз.


	2. побитый тренер, pg13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [снова по мотивам арта Панды](https://twitter.com/_citrusbergamia/status/1257653520494481409)

На нём, казалось, не нашлось бы живого места, но то, что Тренер стоял на своих двоих, доказывало обратное. Выдох облегчения у Рэя вышел кривым, хриплым, незвучным. 

— Они мне и очки расхреначили, — Тренер смотрел на него потерянным взглядом. Пистолета в его руке не было, но Рэй засмотрелся на кровь — та расползлась по пальцам, и сложно было сказать, кому же принадлежала.  
— И это всё, что тебя волнует? — голос бурлил, слова получались неровными, как у пьяного. Волнение медленно, но верно перехватывало контроль. Может, так оно и лучше? Хоть когда-то перестать сдерживать себя.  
— Я даже лицо твоё с трудом вижу, так что да.

Он провел другой рукой по собственному лбу, а потом рассмотрел её. Проверял, не было ли крови.  
Не мог угадать или болело всё сразу, путая и мешая сосредоточиться.  
Рэй подошёл совсем близко, с тоской подумал, что одним платком всё не убрать. Разглядел кровь даже на ресницах. Не хотел задумываться, так что потянул руку вверх. Тренер глаза закрыл быстрее, чем Рэй закончил движение. Чужие ресницы под пальцами ощущались как что-то неожиданное.

— Ай, да не трогай, я весь...  
— Побитый.  
— Ну, им тоже досталось. Как там говорят? Видел бы ты другого парня.  
— Одного?  
— Какая уж разница.

Рэй не убрал руку с его лица, а Тренер продолжал смотреть ему в глаза.  
Выглядел он при этом растерянно и удивлённо. Рэй ощущал себя примерно так же. 

— Рубашку испачкаешь, — предупредил. Напомнил, как будто это было именно тем, о чём Рэю требовалось не забывать.  
— Да? — сам думал, сколько ехать до ближайшей больницы.  
— Да, — рукой, той, что была в крови, Тренер зацепил воротник рубашки Рэя. Потянул чуть на себя. Ещё ближе.

Он не нажал этим ни на какую внутреннюю кнопку Рэя, не переключил его, не вывел. Ничего. В прикосновении не нашлось никакого вызова.  
С трудом верилось, что Тренер оставался достаточно собранным для поддержания пусть и довольно неинформативной, но всё же беседы.  
Рэй посмотрел на его разбитый висок, на кровь из носа, которая уже перестала идти, но оставила после себя подсохшую корку.  
Рэй подумал, что у них не было в жизни ни лучшего, ни худшего момента — определять всё по разным рамкам казалось бесполезным и утомительным.  
Рэй поцеловал Тренера, осторожно придерживая его голову. Тренер не менее осторожно ответил. Вот так просто.  
Когда поцелуй закончился, Рэй провел пальцами по собственным губам, не мог с собой справиться.  
Тренер ухватился за его плечо ещё крепче и сказал:

— Теперь у меня что-то заболело внутри.

Рэй успел только нахмуриться и спросить:

— Что?  
— Кажется, это было сердце, — Тренер усмехнулся.

У Рэя у самого сердце удар не пропустило, но...

— Поехали в больничку, боксёр. 

Тренер не спорил. Даже когда Рэй помог ему дойти до машины продолжал молчать.

— Очки так жаль, — всё же тоскливо заметил Тренер, когда уже был пристёгнут и сидел, закрыв глаза.  
— Купим тебе новые.  
— Купим? — приоткрыл глаз и посмотрел на Рэя.  
— Да, или тебе слух тоже отшибло?  
— Кто знает, — усмехнулся и только.


	3. кросдрессинг, pg13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [сначала был арт и арт был рейтинговый](https://twitter.com/helensilivren/status/1268087387483242498)  
> потом был разговор и взгляд, который вечно отыскивает то, чего нет  
> а потом...  
> [а потом был ещё один арт, но уже с кроссдрессингом](https://twitter.com/helensilivren/status/1268139535696908289)  
> и я сгорела  
> и мы все сгорели  
> добрый вечер  
> целую ручки helensilivren

Рвать или портить он ничего не собирается. Что-то подсказывает ему, что это не последний раз, когда Рэй _такой_.  
Пальцы то и дело срываются с горячей кожи и скользят по гладкой ткани чулок. На каждое такое прикосновение в ответ Рэй замирает (едва ли ему самому это заметно), а затем движется чуть быстрее.  
Тренер отодвигает ткань ниже, прослеживает подушечками пальцев следы. Ему хочется смотреть внимательнее, но удержать внимание не получается долго. Взгляд сбивается с члена Рэя на его бёдра, на пояс, на живот, на вздымающуюся грудную клетку, которую так прекрасно оттеняет чёрный галстук, на следы собственных поцелуев на шее.  
Сбивается и на губы, которые Рэй никак не может перестать облизывать.  
Его хочется уложить в постель и поцеловать всего, но особенно долго задержаться на затянутых в чулки коленях.  
Возможно, отцепить чулки, позволить ткани скользнуть ниже. Стянуть один губами, или даже зубами. Рэй бы от такого точно подумал что-то про пошлость. Хорошо, что в нём самом её нет.  
Хочется трахать его и одновременно вжиматься лицом в ткань, под которой (Тренер сперва не поверил) гладко выбритая кожа.  
Рэй стонет протяжно, почти срывается, но Тренер успевает убрать пальцы от галстука (когда только схватился за него?) и обхватить член у основания, сжимая.

— Погоди-погоди, — шёпот выходит умоляющим. 

Рэй коленями обхватывает его ещё сильнее, прижимается.

— Не могу насмотреться, — продолжает Тренер.  
— Я тоже, — отвечает Рэй и валит его на кровать.

Тренер всё ещё не собирается рвать чулки Рэя, а вот Рэй, кажется, планирует изорвать его в лоскуты всем своим видом.


	4. кино, вино и домино, pg13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> во всём прошу винить лишь helensilivren и её великолепие  
> [написано по арту](https://twitter.com/helensilivren/status/1269658000110882818)

Когда Тренер приносит вино, Рэй совсем не думает, чем это может закончиться. Рэй в последнее время усердно отрицает собственную способность просчитывать ситуации на несколько ходов вперёд. В работе он всё так же сосредоточен и там уж, хочет Рэй этого или нет, но приходится просчитывать варианты. Даже самые невозможные.  
С Тренером же он отказывается это делать. Тренер просчитывает за них двоих, но явно не тогда, когда приносит вино.  
Они оба не голодны, так что Тренер открывает бутылку и наливает Рэю первый бокал.  
Наливает и наблюдает за тем, как Рэй нюхает вино и пробует его. Рэй делает нормальный глоток и облизывает губы. Облизывать с них нечего, но он всё равно делает это. Ему приятно. Тренеру приятно тоже.  
Вино Тренер пить отказывается, а Рэй отказывается шутить про то, что оно отравлено. Возможно, будь он в большем стрессе, всё же сказал бы, что надеется на отраву в алкоголе.  
Тренер не даёт ему допить первую порцию и подливает ещё. Во взгляде Рэя должно быть очень отчётливо читается вопрос о том, хочет ли Тренер его споить, но Тренер лишь хмыкает и ставит бутылку на стол.  
Кончиками пальцев Тренер гладит этикетку, а Рэй повторяет что-то похожее с ножкой бокала. Ладно, не что-то похожее, а что-то намного интереснее. Ещё он облизывает каплю вина с края бокала. Держать при этом зрительный контакт тяжело.  
Внутри уже тепло, местами даже жарко, и дело совсем не в тёплом кардигане. Рэй решает встать из-за стола, чтобы лишний раз не касаться Тренера. Даже под столом, даже коленями.  
Вино вкусное, но поцелуи Тренера, которых Рэй никак не может дождаться, были бы вкуснее. И вместе с вином тоже.  
Третий бокал Тренер наливает, когда Рэй открывает дверь во дворик и впускает свежий вечерний воздух. Горит уже всё. В груди... Шею печёт, как и губы, язык, щеки. У Рэя, кажется, варится вся голова от жара.  
Четвертый бокал он только начинает пить, когда его настигает та самая пьяная идея, которую бы Рэй вряд ли подумал осуществить на трезвую голову. Потому что ему не пять лет, и он отлично знает, как нужно проявлять чувства. И ещё он отлично знает, что чувства взаимны.  
Тренер не ожидает от него подобного (да Рэй и сам не ожидает, даже его седые волосы, кажется, удивляются).  
Щетина под языком точно такая, как он помнит, да лишь обстоятельства для того, чтобы лизнуть её, несколько нетипичны. Рэй лижет два раза. Второй — чтобы убедиться наверняка. Замерший рядом Тренер чуть поворачивает голову, смотрит в глаза, смотрит на бокал вина.

— Это что?  
— Вино ты принёс, а сыр нет.  
— Ты не жаловался, — Тренер тянется к бокалу, Рэй отпускает его, чувствуя, что теперь уже и пальцы начинают гореть.  
— Я и не жалуюсь, — этими самыми горящими пальцами он хватается за язычок молнии, которая для пьяного Рэя представляет заветную дорожку на пути к телу.  
— Ты голоден? — спрашивает Тренер и делает глоток.

Вместо ответа Рэй его целует.  
Ему плевать, что там с бокалом. Голова кружится от всего сразу: от ожидания, вина, количества пойманных ранее взглядов, от Тренера.  
Тренеру придётся просчитать всё наперёд ещё раз. Рэй стирает пальцами мокрым след у него с щеки, пока оставляет ещё больше таких следов на подставленной шее.


	5. утро, r

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> исполнение заявки 2.24: Тренер/Рэй. Утро после первого раза.

Слева звонит будильник. Трель похожа на птичью, но всё же она слишком механическая, слишком надрывная — птицы так не поют. Только если это не их последняя песня.  
К этому звуку прибавляется медленное, раскручивающееся в движении шуршание, тихий — но недостаточно тихий, чтобы стать незаметным, — недовольный выдох. Лёгкий стук и щелчок клавиш. Будильник отложен ещё на пять минут.  
Тренер открывает глаза и удивляется тому, как в комнате мало света. Если бы не будильник, он бы так и спал дальше. Рэй рядом лежит на животе, подушка под левой рукой, лица не видно. Тренер смотрит на бледную кожу спины, на ямочки на пояснице. Заталкивает подальше мысли о том, что хотел бы, чтобы Рэй ел чуть чаще, а нервничал, наоборот — реже.  
Он ещё не успел толком проснуться. Он, но не его пальцы, которые уже скользят по пояснице, лишь немного отодвигая одеяло ниже. Ладонь ложится на ягодицу. Тренер в попытке быть неторопливым, или даже в попытке продлить сон, придвигается ближе. Подталкивает и свою подушку.

— Я ещё сплю, — глухо сообщает Рэй. И больше ничего, он не отодвигается в сторону.  
Тренер понимает, что есть во фразе какое-то смутное разрешение, и если это не разрешение продолжать, то хотя бы разрешение не убирать руку.  
— Спи.  
— Целых четыре минуты, — отвечает Рэй.

Он дышит всё ещё медленно, Тренер упирается правым локтем в кровать и нависает на Рэем. Даже в полутьме спальни можно разглядеть на коже редкие родинки и пару едва ли заметных шрамов.  
Вчера он не успел. Вчера они много чего не успели, и Тренер рассчитывал на субботнее утро. Хотя сначала он рассчитывал хоть немного отоспаться. Если бы не будильник.  
Или стоило поблагодарить Рэя за то, что не отключил его? Иначе бы Тренер мог проснуться в постели один.

— Четыре минуты, — зачем-то повторяет себе под нос Тренер, пальцы уже ползут выше. Он прижимает их к коже, достаточно, чтобы на секунду там появился бледный след. И достаточно сильно, чтобы Рэй не почувствовал щекотку.

Оказалось, у него очень нежная кожа на спине.  
Тренеру хотелось бы перевернуть Рэя на эту самую спину и как следует разглядеть чужое горло, убедиться в том, что там не осталось следов.  
Чуть позже, это понятно.  
Через четыре минуты? Возможно.  
Он наклоняется и целует Рэя между лопаток, Рэй в ответ ведёт головой, но в остальном всё остаётся без изменений.  
Приходится подползти ещё ближе, прижаться носом к встрёпанным волосам. Поцеловать в основание шеи. Проехаться носом по коже, вдыхая приятный запах.

— Три минуты, — откликается Рэй. Тренер смотрит на его затылок и вспоминает, как ночью тянул волосы, направляя движения Рэя.

Как он касался своими пальцами зацелованных губ, чтобы Рэй открыл рот чуть шире, Тренер тоже помнит. Но губы он эти в тот момент не видит, так что одно воспоминание накладывается на другое, делая его чуть мягче. Как будто это могло помочь?  
Тепло начало медленно разливаться ниже живота.  
Три минуты можно было провести как угодно. Никто не мешал Тренеру лечь рядом, или даже пойти на кухню, чтобы начать готовить завтрак. Но зачем уходить, если всё уже было готово?  
Рэй вдыхает полной грудью и шумно выдыхает. Маскирует то, как чуть отодвигается назад — ближе к Тренеру.  
Можно было и без слов. Они прекрасно обошлись без них прошлой ночью.  
Он сокращает оставшееся расстояние и прижимается к Рэю, прижимается весь. Стояком к ягодицам, грудью к спине. Голову, пусть и неудобно, но кладёт на плечо Рэя, уткнувшись при этом носом в подушку, правой рукой накрывает руку Рэя, переплетая ненадолго пальцы, ощущая прохладу кольца.  
Снова они так близко, что Тренер чувствует скорость чужого сердцебиения. Казалось, Рэй ещё секунду назад был спокойным и сонным, но нет, его пульс говорит совсем о другом.  
Тренер уже знает, что собирается делать этим утром.  
Проверять остальные догадки. К примеру, догадку про выдержку Рэя. Хотя его тяжёлые ночные взгляды могли бы уже доказать всё, что Тренеру было интересно.

— Минута, — шепчет Рэй срывающимся голосом.

Прямо как ночью.  
Он ошибается — будильник звонит чуть раньше, но во второй раз выключает его Тренер. Рэй смотрит на него заспанным взглядом, но это тоже обманка. Последнее, чего ему хочется — так это спать.


	6. романс, ухаживания, юмор, pg13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> исполнение заявки 2.22: Тренер/Рей. Первые отношения со своим полом, до этого оба были исключительно по женщинам. Юмор.

Рэй споткнулся.

— Ты мне дверь придержал?  
— Придержал, — взгляд Тренера был направлен в далёкую даль. Туда, где он мог лицезреть гору своих неправильных поступков разной степени тяжести.  
— Зачем?  
— Потому что... — взгляд переместился на ту самую руку, где Рэй постоянно видел красную нить. Рэй вот не думал, что рука эта может быть проклятой, но взгляд Тренера доказывал обратное.

Между делом у Рэя начала болеть лодыжка. И споткнулся он скорее от шока, чем от того, как Тренер сотрясал его мир. После того, как они начали встречаться, сотрясания эти происходили не с регулярностью, наоборот, приобрели хаотичный порядок. Рэй искренне старался не сравнивать свою жизнь с городом, находящимся под авиаударами во время войны. Никто не воевал.  
Все (точнее, два конкретных человека) занимались лишь любовью.  
Придержанная дверь идеально вписывалась в хаотичность, и отвратительно не могла встать в свободный паз жизни, где Рэй встречался с мужчиной.  
Всё бывает в первый раз, — подумал он, стоило ему ответить на тот самый, почти случайный, поцелуй от Тренера. И тогда Рэй точно не думал, что этих «первых разов» будет, как листков конопли на каждой ферме. И все они потрясающие, удивительно, неподражаемо выбивали Рэя из себя. Из мироощущения, где он был взрослым и самодостаточным человеком.  
Каким был и Тренер. И Рэй искренне надеялся, что он не устраивал своему партнёру подобных недоразумений.  
Три дня назад Тренер поправил его галстук, а потом рассеянно поцеловал в уголок губ, когда Рэй сказал, что ему пора уезжать. Рэй в тот момент думал, что выглядел нормально, даже не собирался смотреть в зеркало. В итоге после этих двух нехитрых манипуляций, что с ним произвёл Тренер, Рэй остаток пути всё касался рта, да смотрел на узел галстука, который не планировал уползать ни в какую сторону.  
Два дня назад Тренер взял его за руку, когда они легли спать. Рэй был настолько уставшим за день, и у него так болела поясница (стоило бы поменять часы и поддаться яблочному разнообразию, которое с радостью подсказывало, когда стоило встать из-за стола и немного размяться), что его ни на что не хватило. Даже на связную мысль. Рэй в ответ как-то обречённо сжал пальцы Тренера и закрыл глаза. Тренера это устроило, а Рэй так и заснул.  
До того вечера Рэй никогда не засыпал подобным образом. Чтобы заснуть, последнее, что ему требовалось — физический контакт. Как он выяснил опытным путём, ничего страшного этот самый физический контакт из себя не представлял. Ни страшного, ни отвлекающего. И всё же...  
Вчера Тренер сделал за него заказ в ресторане. В том месте Рэй всегда заказывал салат с фасолью, чечевицей, морковью (которую, как стало понятно не так недавно, Тренер не очень-то любил) и тыквенными семечками. После салата шло ризотто с форелью. Тренер проговорил заказ, и свой тоже, и закончил выбором вина. Где-то в тот момент Рэй почувствовал, что упустил нечто огромное. Что он стал тем самым динозавром, который наслаждался поеданием травы (или кого-то, находящегося ниже по пищевой цепи), пока в спину со всей дури летел метеорит.

— Потому что... — грустно повторил Тренер. — Как мне себя с тобой вести?  
— Как со взрослым человеком? — недоумённо спросил Рэй.

Дверь в этот момент Тренер всё же закрыл. Рэй выдохнул, ощутив, что он находился в собственном доме, на знакомой территории. Хотя следом сразу же одёрнул себя — ему не нужно было пытаться защититься перед Тренером. Рэй лишь пытался получить ответы некоторые вопросы.

— Но, видишь ли, — Тренер сделал шаг назад и прислонился спиной к двери. Выдох его получился уставшим, а разговор едва ли успел начаться: — я веду себя так, как вёл во всех предыдущих отношениях.

Рэй сжал руку в кулак, но через два выдоха заставил себя расслабить хватку, отвлечься на манжету, которую оказалось так удобно теребить.

— Если ты скажешь, что конкретно не так, то... — Тренер посмотрел на него поверх очков. Взгляд строго учителя, ждущего правильного ответа: — Не думай, что мне нечего сказать со своей стороны.  
— Что? — Рэй удивился. Разве он сделал что-то не так?  
— Ты думаешь, что я ограничиваю тебя? Нормальные люди называют это ухаживанием.

Нормальные люди — это резануло слух больше всего. Уж Тренер-то знал, что Рэя нельзя было отнести к данной категории. И Рэй от этого не страдал. Они оба не страдали.

— Так, погоди, — он нервно стянул с себя очки и сжал их, наплевав на то, что на стёклах после такого обещали остаться следы: — А что ты хочешь сказать мне?  
— Тебе не понравилось, что я придержал тебе дверь, — напомнил Тренер. Рэй кивнул: — недавно ты сделал тоже самое, точнее, ты посадил меня в машину и закрыл за мной дверь.  
— Я забирал тебя домой из бара.  
— Я едва ли выпил тогда, Рэй, — он усмехнулся.  
— Это... — что это?

Рэй ещё раз напомнил, что следовало в первую очередь выслушать, а не пытаться оправдаться.

— Что ещё? — дёрнул головой, первый сигнал Тренеру о том, что Рэй, хоть ему и было некомфортно вести подобную беседу, но согласен продолжить.  
— Срезание корочек с моего хлеба?  
— Ты же их не любишь.  
— Да, но, — Тренер выставил вперёд свои руки: — так-то я и сам могу справиться?  
Рэй почувствовал, что они словно вернулись к обсуждению страйков.  
— Можешь. Я понял.

Ботинки стали выглядеть притягательно, Рэй им во внимании решил не отказывать. Наблюдал, правда, недолго, услышал звук расстёгиваемой молнии. Услышал раз, два, и дальше, и дальше. Оказалось, что Тренер начал нервно водить туда-сюда собачку молнии. Рэй от этого повторяющегося звука мог только чуть сморщиться.

— И тебе... Это тоже не нравится?  
— Что, это?  
— Мои ухаживания? — Рэй был очень не уверен в том, о чём спрашивал. Получалось, что он не выдержал и воспринял очередное довольно обыденное (особенно, в отношениях между мужчиной и женщиной) действие остро, словно его ущемляли, а сам тем временем пытался выяснить, что же в его действиях подобного характера могло напрягать. Отлично, никаких противоречий.  
— Я не говорил этого, — Тренер оставил молнию в покое, схватился вместо этого за ручку двери. Рэй в этом жесте разглядел что-то, схожее с намёком на попытку сбежать.

И соврал бы, если бы начал утверждать, что не хотел сделать это же. Но от себя убежать никогда не получалось.

— Но выходит, что тебе некомфортно. Значит...

Рэй заметил, что пальцы сильнее сжались на ручке. Он уже готов был услышать едва заметный щелчок.

— Значит, я всё не так понял, — Рэй опередил его. Сократил разделявшее их расстояние и оказался к Тренеру так близко, что можно было разглядеть зелень в его радужке.  
— Рэй, мы же можем всё обсудить. Не хочешь, чтобы я открывал тебе дверь? Я не буду.  
У себя в голове Рэй усиленно проматывал воспоминания последних недель.  
— Не хочешь, чтобы я...

Рэй не хотел, чтобы Тренер легко поддавался на провокации подобного рода. И выбрал лучший способ помочь ему всё-таки остаться при своей позиции.  
Рэй, получилось, сыграл против самого себя, чтобы в итоге себе же и помочь. Он уже успел уловить тот самый момент, когда начал думать, что что-то не так. Всё было так.  
Не считая небольшой такой сноски — до Тренера Рэй ни разу не встречался с мужчинами.  
И он знал, что Тренер (вот сюрприз) тоже.  
Рукой, в пальцах которой всё ещё были зажаты очки, Рэй неловко обнял Тренера за шею, когда углубил поцелуй. Всё-таки, целоваться было удобнее, когда на них обоих не было очков, или хотя бы ком-то одном.  
Рэй с неожиданной радостью понял, что Тренер снимал свои чаще именно для того, чтобы поцеловать Рэя.  
Лодыжка перестала напоминать о себе.  
Чужие пальцы коснулись поясницы, притягивая ближе — Тренер отпустил дверную ручку. Погладил Рэя по затылку, не растрепав при этом укладку, коснулся уха, очертил челюсть. Поцелуй закончился.

— Ты же будешь и дальше отрезать корочки? — спросил Тренер. Спросил с закрытыми глазами и слишком серьёзным для подобного вопроса выражением лица.  
— Буду, — Рэй поцеловал его в родинку и улыбнулся.

Какая-то вышла глупость. И споткнулся он совсем не из-за двери или шока, а скорее из-за осознания того, насколько подобные знаки внимания от Тренера ощущались обыденно. Как будто так всё и было всегда.  
Что там про взрослого и самодостаточного человека?  
Как-то раз он встретил такого же взрослого и самодостаточного человека. Они поняли, что им хорошо рядом, и продолжили взрослеть и оставаться при этом двумя отдельными целостными личностями. Которые периодически поправляли друг другу одежду или делали заказ в ресторане за двоих.  
Сказочник из Рэя всегда был отвратительный. Но эта история, несмотря на её кривизну и наивность, звучала вполне правдоподобно.  
Тренер открыл глаза, с такого близкого расстояния он выглядел почти растерянно. Рэй пальцами свободной руки поправил его очки.

— Но я всегда могу подарить тебе цветы. Что тебе нравится?  
— Мухоловка, — ответил Рэй со смешком, Тренер рассмеялся тоже.

Им стоило уйти уже от входной двери и продолжить разговор в другом месте. Рэю ещё было что спросить, но теперь это касалось того, что нравилось самому Тренеру. Кроме сока с мякотью, чая с жасмином и возможности самому вести машину...  
Или у Рэя не было вопросов и было лишь желание оказать знаки внимания строго определённого толка. Строго определённому человеку. Человек этот уже потянулся к Рэю за ещё одним поцелуем. Отказывать ему было невежливо.


	7. римминг как способ расслабиться, nc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> исполнение заявки 2.3: Тренер/Рэй. Римминг. Тренер мастерски отвлекает от дебета и кредита. Хотелось бы без какого-либо упора на окр.

— Тебе пора отвлечься.  
— Я ещё не закончил.  
— Примерно через час у тебя начнёт ломить виски. Ещё через полчаса после этого боль переместится к затылку. Оттуда она уже доберётся до глаз. И ты опять не будешь спать ночью, а обезболивающее выпьешь лишь с рассветом. Следующий день проведёшь варёный, сделаешь меньше, чем планировал... Мне продолжать?

Каждое до мерзкого правдивое слово Тренер сопровождал поглаживаниями по плечам. Рэй почти додумался до того, что физический контакт для кого-то (не для него) работал лучше, чем любые слова. Но Тренер словами его практически бил, выдавая ту самую правду-матку. Боль ещё не началась, но Рэй знал, что уже некоторое время усиленно растирал лоб, и делал это вовсе не потому, что заебался вести подсчёты.

— Нет, я понял. Понял. У тебя есть идея?  
— Есть, — Тренер стоял сзади, так что скользнул пальцами по ушам, а потом сцепил пальцы у Рэя на подбородке, чуть приподнимая его голову, позволив посмотреть в глаза: — в душ пойдёшь?

Рэй кивнул, насколько позволила позиция.

— Тогда ты знаешь, где меня найти, — Тренер ещё раз погладил его по подбородку и пошёл в спальню. Рэй был почти уверен в том, что после душа ему следовало пойти туда же.  
Что Рэй и сделал. Замотанный в полотенце он зашёл в спальню и увидел, как Тренер постукивал себя по бедру, пока смотрел в окно.  
— Вот и я.  
— Вот и ты, прилечь не желаешь?

Рэй цокнул, это было ответом — нет, он явно не собирался ложиться. И если нужно было отвлечься от компьютера, то для этого не обязательно было заставлять его тащиться мыться... Что-то в логике мыслей Рэя не клеилось. Видимо, обычные размышления замещались рабочими. Теми самыми цифрами, которые не бились. Теми самыми расчётами, которые Рэю предстояло сделать. И это ещё не считая...

— Рэй, — окликнул его Тренер: — ложись.

Полотенце он сбросил у двери, лёг на кровать. Потолок выглядел осуждающе.  
 _Чего разлёгся? Уже закончил?_  
Усмешка сама наползла на губы, Тренер успел её заметить до того, как Рэй вернул себе вроде как непроницаемое выражение лица.

— О, мне не показалось?  
— Показалось. Я зря согласился.  
— Тебе понравится, не делай поспешных выводов, — пообещал Тренер и расположился у Рэя между ног.  
— Прелюдия обещает быть долгой.

Вместо ответа Тренер шлёпнул его по бедру (это заставило мысли Рэя с попыток вспомнить имя поставщика цистерн перескочить на кое-что другое, что цистерн совсем не касалось). Рэй оскалил зубы игриво, хотя настроение никак не переключалось.

— Какие планы? Сделаешь мне массаж?  
— Сделаю, — пообещал Тренер.

 _О_ , — всё, на что хватило Рэя. Пока он смотрел на брови Тренера, в голове всплыла жалоба о том, что на одной из ферм оказалась некачественная земля.  
На поцелуй Рэй ответил, но как сам не свой, за что Тренер прикусил его нижнюю губу. Без боли, но всё же прикусил.  
Рэй попытался заставить себя отвлечься на то, как его отвлекали.  
Во второй раз вышло более гладко. Более скользко. Более глубоко. Тренер остался доволен и поцеловал Рэя в шею. Открытым поцелуем, влажным и многообещающим. Хотя Рэй уже успел выяснить достаточно вещей, на которые был способен этот рот.  
Если бы возбуждение можно было назвать духовкой, то у Рэя она наконец-то начала прогреваться. Очень неторопливо.

— И как сделаешь?  
— Скоро узнаешь, — Тренер гладил его по плечам, скользил пальцами по ключицам, следом целуя их.

Рэй вытащил из-под лопаток подушку, чтобы лежать было чуть удобнее. Вот только потолок никуда не делся и своей белизной опять заставил мысли отскочить к контракту на поставку...  
Боль коснулась соска.

— Хотелось бы, чтобы ты не отвлекался, — признался Тренер. Во взгляде у него не было вообще никаких эмоций, так старательно их запрятал. Да Рэй и без того понимал, что вёл себя... По-свински? Нет, лучше не надо про свиней.  
— Тогда не буду комментировать твою технику.

С техникой у Тренера было всё в порядке. Не считая пары казусов в самом начале их невероятно тесного сотрудничества. В горизонтальной плоскости. Пары резиновых таких казусов, но это осталось позади.

— Ладно, ложись на живот.

Рэй с обидой подумал, что уж можно было уделить внимание его члену. Тогда бы точно всё пошло быстрее.  
Одну из фур ограбили, и ему ещё предстояло выяснить, кто это сделал. Хотя тут было несколько вариантов и их следовало проверить в первую очередь.

— Бога ради, Рэй.  
— Ого, этого я ещё не слышал, — тот не упустил возможности сострить в ответ.

Тренер ущипнул его за ягодицу, но, опять-таки — техника. Ущипнул в попытке подогнать, а не сделать больно.  
Когда его ладони коснулись плеч, Рэй вспомнил, что в одном из поместий предстоял очередной ремонт. Да-да, который по своей невъебенно доброй воле Микки решил разделить с хозяевами. И Рэю ещё только предстояло взглянуть на смету, чтобы понять охуели ли их арендодатели или всё-таки ещё не успели зажраться.  
Тренер медленно разминал его мышцы, дошёл до поясницы, а потом переключился на ягодицы.  
В жизни Рэя в тот момент точно появилось что-то новое. Нет, Тренер уже мял его задницу в самых разных ситуациях (пьяный, грустный, весёлый, сонный, и целых два раза, когда Рэй был под кайфом — незабываемо), но во время массажа такое было впервые.

— Интересная техника.  
— Наш салон в рейтинге получает лишь пять звёзд.

Звёзды. Рэю требовалось подыскать новых сотрудников, которые не старались бы прыгнуть выше головы, но при этом оставались бы где-то на уровне порядочных работяг, не жаждущих спиздить себе немного лёгкого веселья на дом.  
Хорошо, что потолок остался позади.  
Плохо, что Рэй продолжал думать обо всём этом. Так мигрень могла начаться и без ноутбука.  
Он вжался бёдрами в кровать, в попытке усилить возбуждение.  
Но это оказалось лишним, потому что Тренер перестал массировать его бёдра.

— Что-то ты забыл.  
— Нет, Рэй, это ты забыл.  
— Да?  
— Да. Расслабься уже, — следом за этим Тренер развел его ягодицы в стороны и...

Рэй вжался лбом в оставшуюся подушку, и постарался не двигаться. Прикосновение было быстрым, но всё-таки ощутимым.  
Понятно, зачем был нужен душ.  
Или это так, чтобы Рэй расслабился?  
Не очень-то сработало.  
Внутренний монолог не прекращался ровно до того момента, пока Тренер не скользнул языком от копчика до самого ануса.  
Всё закончилось. Дыхание коснулось ягодицы и Рэй услышал:

— Сколько звёзд?  
— Я пока ещё похожу, посмотрю... — неразборчиво выдохнул он в подушку.

Тренер хмыкнул и вернулся к своему занятию. Рэй почему-то вспомнил, что ему предстояло купить ещё два контейнера, тех самых, которые считались «парадным входом» на каждую ферму.  
Рэй дёрнулся, когда ладонь Тренера жёстко легла ему на ягодицу.  
Что там было про прикосновения вместо слов?  
Вряд ли бы он сообразил, к какому типу людей относился сейчас.  
В попытке как-то исправить положение, и продолжить сеанс экзотического массажа, Рэй чуть сдвинул колени и упёрся в них.  
Настала пора спросить про вид и то на сколько звёзд он тянул?  
Рэй, конечно, догадывался, но подтверждение никогда не было лишним.  
В голове появились звёзды, сигналящие об уровне опасности. Что-то из детства. Зачем оно сейчас? Там же было что-то про...  
Тренер пользовался языком явно не по его прямому назначению. Что уж говорить про задницу Рэя. Но тандем вышел очень интересным. Рэй застонал. Тренер в ответ сжал его бёдра, удерживая.  
Начало шуметь в ушах, возможно, из-за позы. Возможно, потому что Рэй продолжал думать о том, сколько ещё ферм предстояло создать. Раз уж Микки решил ещё поработать. Рэй был рад. Ему самому работа нравилась, но не в те моменты, когда случались авралы и приходилось...  
Язык Тренера проскользнул глубже, чем Рэй рассчитывал. И явно глубже, чем Рэй отчаянно фантазировал некоторое время назад. Насколько некоторое? Ещё летом. Когда увидел, как Тренер скользил языком по ярко-розовому фруктовому льду.  
Духовка нагрелась, духовка уже раскалила ручку дверцы. Рэй потянулся к собственному члену.  
Тренеру это пришлось по душе, потому что он начал двигать языком активнее, не забывая при этом тяжело дышать. Каждый выдох оседал между ягодиц Рэя, что тоже было приятно.  
В постели с Тренером сложно было не стать тактильным человеком. И Рэй в очередной раз подтвердил это правило.  
Подушка сбилась и уползла к изголовью. Рэй кусал себя за костяшки и двигал пальцами по члену без особого ритма, прямо, как Тренер языком.  
Рэй подумал, что последнее, что собирался делать сегодня, так это трахаться, но теперь уже всё было против него. Или за него? В позиции, в которой в тот момент он находился, отвечать на подобные вопросы оказалось сложнее, чем сложить два и два.  
Тренер медленно втолкнул в него один палец, лизнул его основание и выше.  
Кончил Рэй ровно в тот момент, когда почувствовал укус на ягодице.

— Десять звёзд, — выдохнул Рэй в подушку, но для этого собрал всё дыхание, чтобы быть услышанным.  
— У нас только пять.  
— Мне плевать, — он потянулся рукой (той, где на пальцах наоставлял следы от зубов) назад, коснулся ладони Тренера. До без колец та казалась какой-то особенно мягкой.  
— Впрочем, мне тоже, — Тренер лёг на него сверху, вжался стояком в ягодицы.  
— Дай мне перевести дыхание, и я добавлю ещё десять.  
— Ты? Ничего не перепутал? — поцелуй коснулся основания шеи, мурашки моментально расползлись по коже.  
— С учётом того, что уже минуту не могу вспомнить, от чего ты меня отвлёк...  
— Отвлёк, — фыркнул Тренер: — я обогнал твою мигрень.  
— Да, и, видимо, увёл её в сторону. Мне это не удавалось.  
— Я в курсе, Рэй, — Тренер лежал на нём недвижимым грузом и Рэй, несмотря на то, что дышалось ему и без того с трудом, чувствовал себя в безопасности. И ещё очень довольным. Очень расслабленным.

Он покосился в сторону потолка. Тот был лишь белым и ничего больше.  
 _Фантастика_ , — подумал Рэй.  
Мысли, которые пришли ему в голову через секунду были ещё фантастичнее. И, самое главное, касались они лишь Тренера.


	8. первый раз, пьяный секс, nc

В его воображении... Да, там всё было совсем иначе. На деле вышло так, что тело Рэя одновременно онемело и воспринимало всё слишком остро.  
Он выдавал себя движениями, замедленной реакцией, тем, как беспокойно пытался облизать губы сухим языком. Стоило бы попытаться успокоить дыхание, но не выходило. 

— Остановиться? — горячо возле уха, с беспокойством. И почему-то Тренер не звучал, как такой же пьяный человек, как Рэй. И всё это было в некотором роде забавно, и ещё пугающе, потому что Рэю казалось, что сознанием он находился где-то не там. Или там, но. 

Но — мысль оборвалась. С трудом, но открыл глаза, что дало по мозгам не хуже, чем выпитое за вечер.

— Нет, — скрипом. И, правда же, нет, ему совсем не хотелось останавливаться, он всё ещё хотел потрахаться. Ещё бы ощущения не сбоили, давали осознать, что происходило.

Что-то Рэй улавливал: то, как Тренер гладил его медленно, как целовал влажно, как помогал ему улечься удобнее. Но этого было недостаточно, как оказалось.   
Он не отключился, но сильно погрузился в попытку не провалиться в пьяное марево, Тренер ему не помогал. Влажными лопатками Рэй упирался в кровать, цеплялся пальцами за Тренера, мешая ему. Сердце в груди стучало на ускоренных оборотах, так, что в висках отзывалось.   
Между ягодиц стало влажно, Тренер растягивал его, продолжая удерживать под собой, хотя Рэй и не вырывался. Они своими мирами сталкивались, но не более того.   
Из горла вырывалось что-то, напоминавшее просьбу о помощи, такую, что едва ли можно было расслышать, а даже если так, то разобрать точно не получилось бы. Но не у Тренера, тот наклонился ближе, Рэй ему в губы хныкнул, потому что внутри стало не так. Требовалось вернуть всё на место.

— Ты где? — поцелуй в подбородок. Нос к носу, едва задевая, этого оказалось достаточно. Рэй опять открыл глаза, увидел взгляд Тренера. Не тёмный, не пугающий, но такой, что по коже мурашки пробежали. Рэй чуть свёл бёдра, толкнулся к хоть какому-то прикосновению.

 _Верни обратно, пожалуйста._  
Его тело просило пощады. Стоило пить поменьше и стоило держать себя в руках. Но зачем же свои собственные, когда были чужие, ещё и такие? 

— Рэй? — снова, не дождавшись внятного ответа. А ответ нужен был, потому что если Рэй не отвечал, то это всегда было тревожным звоночком. И даже самому Рэю, чтобы осознать такую глупость (реакцию, показывавшую лишнее), потребовалось много времени.  
— Здесь, — пальцами, полными беспокойства прошёлся по влажной шее, подумал, что ею мог бы напиться в тот момент, так сильно этого хотелось. Не отказал себе, прижался покрепче, зубами, губами. Почувствовал, как Тренера тряхнуло всего. Почувствовал, как вернулись пальцы, неторопливыми и аккуратными движениями продолжившие растягивать его.

Хотелось попросить остановиться, вместо этого Рэй начал брыкаться, кусать себя за губы и стараться удержать взгляд на Тренере. Тот, похоже, нашёл что-то увлекательное в мучениях Рэя. Оттолкнул руку, которой Рэй потянулся, чтобы подрочить себе (а в голове билось, что это не закончилось бы так просто). 

— Расслабься, — как будто это могло помочь.

Тренер повторил это «расслабься», но уже громче, когда убрал пальцы, натянул презерватив и провёл головкой по следам смазки. Если бы Рэй сам не дёрнулся навстречу, то так бы и продолжал оттягивать момент.   
Нет, это стоило повторить в другой раз.  
В трезвом рассудке, а не в таком, который совершал сотню полётов вокруг Земли за долю секунды, беспокойный, раскуроченный тем, как Рэй едва ли не поломался из-за того, что выпил слишком много (ну или недостаточно, раз всё ещё не спал, как убитый).   
И Тренер взял издевательски медленный темп, то вытаскивал член полностью, то, наоборот, погружался так, что Рэй начинал скалить зубы. 

— Быстрее, — может, он прошипел это, а может так показалось из-за сухого рта. 

Он вспомнил, что Тренер влажно облизывал его соски и (если это не было фальшивкой из воображения), даже пальцы. Рэй уже запутался. Он помнил, что у Тренера не было такой проблемы. Его не накрыл сушняк. И он-то точно контролировал дыхание лучше. Выпил меньше? Наверняка.  
Рэй только с третьего раза смог довести свою руку до его затылка, потянул на себя, ощущая, что всё тело молило о пощаде. О каком оргазме? В груди разрасталось пламя, его требовалось потушить.  
Тренер поцеловал его. Сладким языком, острыми зубами и обещавшими что-то невероятное губами. Трезвый Рэй наверняка мог бы придумать нечто более поэтичное. Всё, чего ему сейчас хотелось, это повернуть время вспять. И чтобы Тренер вылизывал его рот дальше. Или ответил на пару поцелуев, рассмеялся в рот и сказал бы, что они обязательно трахнутся, но когда Рэй будет трезвый.  
Рэй ощущал, словно секс длился вечность. Он даже понять не мог, насколько это походило на правду. 

— Посмотри на меня, — его трогала сотня рук. Пьяный мозг окончательно запутался, а вновь закрытые глаза позволяли поверить в чушь. — Рэй.

О, его позвали по имени.   
Отклик вышел мгновенным. Внутри радостно что-то бухнуло (рядом с сердцем, но не оно). Он же так хотел подчиниться, чтобы убедиться в том, что мог себе это позволить. Позволить и убедиться, что не случился бы никакой конец света, уж точно не личный. Может, поэтому напился? Нет, это тоже стоило оставить для размышлений на утро.   
Тренер обхватил его член пальцами.   
Рэй понял, что он свеча — его зажгли, но до того момента, когда всё обещало закончиться, блядь, до того момента требовалось ещё ждать и ждать. Тело отказывалось подчиняться даже чужим действиям. 

— Я не могу, — сорвалось с обидой. Рот снова пересох.  
— Да? — Тренер внутри него замер, да и снаружи тоже. Только взгляд остался подвижным, изучающим. 

Раньше Рэй никогда такого не говорил в постели.  
 _Не могу, не могу, не могу_ , — как-то так билось сердце.   
Выдохи стали едва ли не судорожными, он ухватился за мягкую подушку. Подумал, что и сам стал таким — мягким, бесполезным. Слишком много сравнений.

— В следующий раз, — пальцы обвели его губы, толкнулись в рот, погладили сухой язык, надавали: — ты не будешь пить.

Мысленно Рэй добавил «столько».  
Но слова Тренера про следующий раз ударили по нервам хлеще, чем всё то, что он делал раньше.   
Рэй пропустил нужный момент, почувствовал только сладкий отголосок, а следом ещё и влажную руку на своём животе.   
Всё ещё хотелось пить, но Тренер поцеловал его и Рэй ненадолго забыл эту мысль.


	9. признание в чувствах, никакого мозгодрочева, pg13

Зря он находится в уверенности, что держал ситуацию под контролем. Да и как бы он смог, если и в мыслях не было, что что-то могло пойти не так? Никаких сигналов, ничего, что помогло бы ему заранее подготовиться, обдумать, оценить.   
Не зря одна его подруга из года в год под Рождество любила пересматривать «Реальную любовь». Хотя и это Тренеру не сильно помогло, он испытал такой же спектр растерянности, как и героиня Найтли. Вот только он о чужих чувствах в свой адрес узнал не из-за какого-то свадебного видео, нет.  
Непонятно, как долго Рэй думал о том, чтобы сказать Тренеру о своих чувствах. В итоге приехал поздно вечером к нему домой, посидел немного, выдал что-то расстроенное про своего дядю, которому вынужденно помогал, а уже стоя на пороге, получив от Тренера необходимое количество внимания и поддержки (не забыв при этом поблагодарить за всё), признался.

— Не думаю, что сейчас подходящий момент, — жестом, наполненным тревогой, коснулся собственной брови, прикрыв один глаз, — не думаю, что у нас с тобой вообще бывают подходящие моменты.

Тренер напрягся, приготовившись услышать что угодно.

— Но тебе стоит знать, что я, — голос его изменился, Тренер впервые слышал, как Рэю стало тяжело подбирать слова: — влюблён в тебя. — финал фразы прозвучал почти вопросительно.

Рэю, по видимому, требовалось облегчить душу даже вот так — заехав по другому поводу, и в его картине мира было нормально оставить Тренера наедине с размышлениями.  
И он это сделал, попрощался едва слышно и закрыл за собой дверь.  
Тренеру же пришлось пережить ещё три дня, чтобы написать сообщение, краткое содержание которого сводилось к тому, что он не видел в Рэе романтический интерес. И извинения, да, он написал, что ему жаль.  
Рэй ответил быстро, быстрее, чем ожидал Тренер. Ему тоже было жаль, и он извинился за то, что признался вот так, ему явно следовало оставить всё при себе.  
Укоризненное «но ты не оставил» Тренер написал раз пять, да так и не отправил.  
Они обсудили ситуацию, пусть и не лицом к лицу. Тренер посчитал, что тема для него закрыта и постарался не доставать Рэя лишний раз, хотя их встречи после того вечера стали случаться значительно реже.  
Да и самая первая была переполнена неловкостью настолько, что Тренер завёл разговор про ебучих чаек, которых даже не наблюдалось поблизости. Самое странное, что Рэй его поддержал, у него даже нашлась история о чайках и одном лорде. Тот был уверен, что на него наслали проклятье, а оказалось, что его прислуга халтурила с избавлением от мусора.  
Так или иначе, но Рэй своим признанием прямо-таки подвесил Тренера и заставил его слишком часто для якобы незаинтересованного человека, возвращаться к мысли «а что, если…». Вряд ли это было его изначальным планом, под понятие измора вот так совершённое признание точно не подходило.   
Когда у него перестали появляться новые варианты развития событий, Тренер возвращался к тому, что было раньше, и, о, это точно было ужаснейшей ошибкой, ведь он мог точно разглядеть все признаки симпатии от Рэя, и того, как она становилась всё крепче и крепче, чтобы в итоге…  
Вывод был неутешительным. Тренеру, кажется, предстояло действительно примерить на себя роль Найтли.   
Радостный момент во всём этом — никто из них не состоял в браке, да и не встречался ни с кем (на постоянной основе так точно). И прибегать к Рэю в сочельник (хотя в фильме было иначе), чтобы поцеловать лишь единожды, Тренер точно не планировал.   
Но поцеловать, поцеловать всё ещё было в списке. И самое дурное, — что стоило бы оставить поколению помладше, — так это, что в списке было только поцеловать. Дальше шло театральное затемнение неизвестности будущего.   
И до последнего момента он думал, что не стоило этого делать. Поступок бы походил на неожиданное признание Рэя. Интуиция, как последняя тварь, молчала. Пришлось полагаться только на себя и на ту самую прямолинейность, которой, как когда-то признался Рэй, Тренер его к себе расположил.  
Собственно, вариантов у него особо не осталось. Либо вариться в этом одному, в том самом котле, в который Рэй его (зная или не зная) запихнул, либо затащить туда же и самого Рэя. Способности к тому, чтобы быть сценаристом своей жизни Тренер пусть и оттачивал долгие годы, но фантазия оставалась фантазией до тех пор, пока по голове не ударяла реальность. Она порой была жестокой.   
В худшем случае — они бы с Рэем просто прекратили общаться и всё. Тренер в мыслях продолжал этот поединок, где разум вот-вот должен был отправиться в нокаут от удара чувств.   
И, опять, что за чувства? Там было что-то кроме интереса? Что-то весомое, влюблённость или намёк на неё? Было? Не только привязанность, которая оплела его быстрее, чем он узнал от самого Рэя половину его жизни. Если нет, то он бы на месте Рэя, услышав предложение попробовать, послал бы его, и для закрепления эффекта вмазал. Чтобы больше подобная дурь в башку даже не пыталась заползти.   
Он не был на месте Рэя, и не был уверен в том, что всё это не стало чем-то вроде навязчивого состояния. Мол, что он, — Тренер — развалится, если попробует? Да, но в процессе должны участвовать два человека, и если у одного это лишь интерес, то второй рискует получить… Боль? Страдания?  
Боже, он так давно не влюблялся, что уже и не мог нормально оценить, что там происходило в душе, когда чувства оказывались не взаимны. 

— Так, возвращаясь к тому разговору, — он постарался звучать уверенно, но вышло паршиво. Рэй оторвался от телефона и посмотрел на него, они сидели в его гостиной, Рэй выбрал кресло, а Тренер разместился на диване.  
— Какому? — телефон лёг на столик.  
— Тому, в котором ты не дал мне поучаствовать с самого начала.

Часть про «сбежал» Тренер не стал добавлять.  
Лицо Рэя вытянулось и он ухватился за подлокотник, но больше ничем напряжение не выдал.

— Если бы я ответил взаимностью, то… — он прокашлялся, чем дольше говорил, тем сильнее слова звучали полным бредом. — Нет, я хотел сказать, что никак не могу перестать об этом думать. О нас с тобой.

Замолчал. 

— Ты же не рассчитываешь услышать, что именно в тебе меня привлекло? — Рэй улыбнулся разбито.   
— Что? Нет, я хотел сказать, что… Что, если мне нужно подтверждение?  
— Какое?  
— Подтверждение того, что я тебе не соврал.  
— И оно тебе нужно от меня? — брови приподнялись в удивлении.  
— Скорее, мне нужно, чтобы ты в этом поучаствовал, ну, знаешь, — он растерял остатки слов и понадеялся, что Рэй его понял.

Не мог не понять, как и Тренер не мог вслух сказать «мне нужно тебя поцеловать, чтобы проверить, а не чтобы сделать тебе больно».

— Если ты откажешься, то я пойму.  
— Но не выкинешь из головы, — заметил Рэй. Он отпустил подлокотник и начал гладить его кончиками пальцев, чтобы успокоиться. Механические действия помогали ему лучше, чем дыхательные техники.  
— Да, — с сожалением согласился Тренер.  
— Ладно, — Рэй коснулся кожи кресла в последний раз и встал. Сделал несколько неровных шагов, чтобы прислонится к столу, как если бы ноги его уже не держали.  
— Ладно?   
— Да, ты, — он взмахнул рукой, поощряя к действиям: — можешь.

Можешь — и всё, ничего больше. Тренер поднялся следом и подошёл ближе, он не знал, куда деть руки, можно ли было касаться Рэя, а тот не помогал никак, смотрел непонятным взглядом, на лице никаких эмоций.  
Ладони вспотели, Тренер быстро вытер их о штаны, усмехнулся собственной реакции, как будто собирался совершать нечто незаконное, а не целоваться.  
Когда он наклонился к Рэю, тот вдохнул ему в губы и положил руку на грудь отстраняя.

— Секунду, — он снял очки и чуть было не уронил их на пол, но всё-таки подвинул ближе к середине стола. Закрыл глаза и кивнул, между бровями мгновенно проявилась морщина напряжения.

Тренер увидел, что глаза Рэй не просто закрыл, а зажмурил, хотелось его успокоить и дать понять, что всё нормально, пусть и немного странно. Проблема больше для средней школы, чем для людей их возраста.  
Ладони сами легли на щёки. Большие пальцы погладили едва заметные синяки под глазами, задевая ресницы, Рэй выдохнул сквозь нос. Тренер разглядывал его, никогда ещё они не находились так близко. Дыхание сбилось с ритма, как машина, наехавшая на кочку.  
Рэй в его руках был красивым, усталым и обманчиво покорным.  
Он погладил виски, ту самую морщину между бровей, коснулся ушей, оставил ладони на шее, и лишь после этого (и после того, как увидел, что Рэй приоткрыл рот) поцеловал наконец-то.  
Сначала Рэй не отвечал, Тренер старался не торопиться, ведь ему требовалось понять, было ли что-то внутри, чего он не заметил раньше, что заставило бы признание Рэя зацепиться изнутри, не дать опустить.  
Рэй же, как назло, не отвечал, его рот всё ещё оставался приоткрытым, но Тренер не чувствовал никакого отклика.

— Помоги мне, — прошептал ему в губы, успел увидеть, что Рэй опять нахмурился.

Второй поцелуй вышел лучше, Рэй отвечал ему и продолжил отвечать, когда Тренер коснулся его губ языком.   
Пальцами Тренер зацепился за ткань свитера (Рэй умудрился мёрзнуть даже ранней осенью), потянул вниз, оголяя кожу, позволяя себе коснуться её.  
Он потерялся в поцелуях, больше напоминавших повторение пройденного. Внутри всё сильнее разгоралась досада из-за того, что Рэй предпочитал держаться за край стола, а не за Тренера.  
Досада — точно не то, что он искал, но это определённый стимул. Он коснулся губ Рэя в последний раз, снял с себя очки, положил их на стол, ухватил Рэя за левое запястье и положил его ладонь себе на плечо.  
Во второй раз просить о помощи, зная, что голос перестал слушаться, не пришлось. Рэй несмело погладил его, дотронулся до шеи, прошёлся пальцами по щетине, завёл руку назад и обхватил затылок, притягивая к себе.  
Теперь Рэй целовал его, показывая, что его слова не были ложью. Тренер едва успевал отвечать, сам не заметил, как положил ладонь на поясницу (под свитер и мягкую ткань футболки), задевая мизинцем джинсы, как Рэй в ответ на эту ласку подался ближе, выдохнул в губы. Две секунды спустя поцеловал снова, обнимая уже и второй рукой, не отпуская от себя, притягивая ближе и ближе. Во всех смыслах.  
В груди загорелось, затрепетало что-то, сбивая дыхание окончательно.  
В мыслях проявилось, что нельзя отпускать, только не сейчас.  
Ладонью у него на груди Рэй снова прекратил всё, вернул в реальность, где они оба тяжело дышали и явно были оба за продолжение.

— Хватило тебе? — Рэй говорил с закрытыми глазами, а Тренеру в тот момент только и не хватало того, чтобы увидеть его взгляд. Что там пряталось?  
— Да.  
— Хорошо, — кивнул, медленно убрал вторую руку с его затылка, лишая тепла. Тренер свои руки от Рэя убирать не хотел, не мог физически, требовалось его касаться.  
— Думаю, что я поторопился с выводом.

Рэй улыбнулся опять, его губы блестели, Тренеру хотелось облизать их снова. 

— Рэй, — позвал, но только ресницы дрогнули: — мне кажется, у тебя проблема.  
— Какая?

Он всё-таки открыл глаза, взгляд стал тёмным и беспокойным.

— Я хочу поцеловать тебя ещё раз, — он постарался не улыбаться.  
— Разве это проблема?   
— Да, пока я не знаю, хочешь ли ты этого сам.

Рэй обнял его быстро, вцепился пальцами за одежду, притянул к себе. Коснулся своим носом носа Тренера, и ему в губы ответил:

— Я столько ждал, что сначала тебе придётся наверстать упущенное. 

Они не отпустили друг друга, так и стояли. Рэй добавил:

— Если ты хочешь этого, — он смотрел Тренеру не просто в глаза, а куда-то в душу: — так же, как хочу я.  
— Уж поверь, но лучше проверь.

Тренер подсадил его на стол, очки они отпихнули в безопасную зону, а подсвечник всё равно уронили.


	10. секс на кухне, одна рука у тренера в гипсе, nc

— Чай вкусный, — здоровой рукой Тренер трёт ручку от кружки, потом переводит на Рэя такой взгляд, который по силе своей способен согреть весь дом не хуже камина: — но я вообще-то за другим пришёл.  
— За другим? — не торопится Рэй, он тут чай тоже разливал с определёнными мыслями.  
— Ага, — Тренер гипнотизирует его.  
— Прямо тут? — Рэй снимает кольцо и кладёт его возле плиты, чтобы не потерять.  
— Если ты не против, — фраза продолжается действием, Тренер достаёт из кармана тюбик смазки и презерватив. Кладёт их возле пустой кружки. На довольный взгляд Рэя отвечает: — это к чаю.

Охуенные сладости.  
Рэю хочется ослабить давление на своей шее, но на нём даже нет рубашки и галстука. Давит всё равно, одним видом Тренера.  
В ушах гудит, Рэй бы с радостью затащил их сейчас в спальню, но времени не хватит, так хочется здесь и сейчас.  
Старается аккуратно обойти островок, но задевает боком, шипит в поцелуй. Они сталкиваются очками, но никто их не снимает. Тренер смеётся и перебирает его волосы на затылке.

— Я никуда не собираюсь, — говорит честно, пока Рэй гладит его везде, куда может дотянуться. Мнёт задницу и думает, что штаны такие мягкие, такие классные и такие лишние. Пальцами забирается за резинку и проходится ребром ладони между ягодиц. Тренер откликается на это смешком, никак не может перестать, Рэю самому это очень нравится.  
— Вообще никуда? — целует ещё раз, не давая ответить.  
— Ладно, кое-куда, — залезает ему левой рукой под кофту и скребёт по животу. Ему очень нравится, как Рэй реагирует. Рэй не может не реагировать, потому что Тренер всё прекрасно знает и потому что живот у Рэя очень чувствительный.

Они это как-то раз проверили до жгущих следов от щетины Тренера.  
Рэй тянет его за волосы, губами прижимается возле кадыка, лижет широко.  
Руку в гипсе Тренер закидывает ему на плечо и Рэй не сразу понимает, что чувствует прикосновение пальцев к шее. Те постукивают по коже, как будто перебирают ноты.  
В постели бы Рэй его уже раздел нормально, а тут придётся обойтись малым.  
Поцелуям с шеи и переходит на плечо, открытыми губами прижимается к ткани и думает, как хорошо, что на улице нормальная погода и Тренер не одет в несколько слоёв одежды.  
Его манёвр Тренер понимает сразу, целует ещё раз в губы долго и влажно, как целуются на последних рядах в кинотеатрах. После этого поворачивается и упирается локтями в столешницу.  
В благодарность за такое поведение Рэй гладит его член через штаны, становится сзади и стягивает их вместе с бельём ниже. Ноги Тренер расставляет так широко, как может. Рэй сжимает его ягодицы и массирует до того момента, пока Тренер не прогибается в пояснице и не отставляет зад ещё сильнее.

— Эй, — голос дрожит возбуждением и смехом.  
— Что? — Рэй гладит его между ягодиц, наслаждается жаром.  
— Оставь это на потом.

Какое же потом, если есть сейчас, — думает Рэй, но берёт в руки смазку. Тренер уже полулежит на столешнице. Рэй думает о том, как его губы касаются её и завидует собственной кухонной фурнитуре. Он начинает растягивать Тренера сразу двумя пальцами, погружает их медленно, постоянно двигает вперёд и назад, так, что чувствует, как сжимается дырка. Теперь уже Рэй смеётся, но приглушенно, вряд ли Тренер его слышит.

— Жаль, конечно, что у тебя одна рука, — целует между лопаток, вдыхает запах стирального порошка.  
— Их всё ещё две.  
— Я бы тебя выебал даже на обеденном столе, — признаётся Рэй.  
— Давай, ах, — Рэй гладит его изнутри и думает о поцелуях: — выеби для начала здесь.

Поддаётся обсуждению.  
До Тренера Рэй не очень задумывался о том, сколько поверхностей и мебели в его доме подходит для секса.  
Теперь Рэй думает, что пора бы составить список где, как (и, возможно, когда) им стоит потрахаться.  
Левой рукой Рэй задирает его поло и гладит по пояснице, задерживается большим пальцем на одной из ямочек. Их хочется облизать, Рэй наклоняется и именно это делает, Тренер стонет, судя по тому, как приглушен звук, прямо в свой гипс.  
После трёх пальцев, которые Рэй вытаскивает из его задницы почти с сожалением, становится слышно, как тяжело дышит Тренер.  
Джинсы он расстёгивает в спешке. Натянув презерватив, Рэй добавляет ещё немного смазки и вставляет сразу до упора. Они стонут одновременно. Каждый раз, как в первый.  
Если подумать, то каждый раз и есть первый. Этой мысли Рэй улыбается и сжимает бёдра Тренера, пока толкается.  
Он то наклоняется вперёд, то подаётся назад, чтобы смотреть, как дырка Тренера растягивается, касается её пальцами, гладит, пока проталкивается обратно.  
Рэй так заворожён видом Тренера, что сбивается с ритма, не может выбрать какой-то один, выходит по-разному. Кажется, это Тренеру нравится, он продолжает упираться в столешницу двумя руками, стонет в неё же. На грани оргазма Рэй сжимает его ягодицу.  
Три вдоха спустя понимает, что Тренер двигает задницей, старается продолжить. Рэй вытаскивает член и вставляет вместо них три пальца, двигает ими быстро и почти жестко. После члена они не точно не доставляют неудобства, Тренер под ним хрипит и начинает дрожать, когда кончает.  
Чистой рукой Рэй подхватывает его под грудь и тянет наверх, слизывает пот с шеи и только после этого достаёт влажные пальцы. В ответ на это Тренер охает ещё раз.  
Они вытираются салфетками и обмениваются довольными взглядами. Когда Тренер в последний раз проходится салфеткой между ягодиц и неловко натягивает белье и штаны обратно, Рэй замечает на гипсе следы от зубов.  
Ему, кажется, срочно требуется трахнуть Тренера ещё раз. В этот раз можно и на обеденном столе. Какая уж теперь-то разница сколько у него рабочих рук.

— Ещё чая хочешь? — вместо этого спрашивает Рэй.

Тренер подставляет руку под струю тёплой воды и смотрит на него расслабленно.

— Если у тебя хватит кипятка, — вытирает лицо влажными пальцами. Рэй запоздало думает, где его очки? Проверяет свои — на месте, но не ощущаются. Весь Рэй себя чувствует обновлённым.  
— Не сомневайся, — отвечает, когда Тренер пальцами сломанной руки гладит себя по шее, после чего залезает в карман штанов и достаёт ещё один презерватив. 

С совсем не хитрым видом.

 _Обеденный стол_ , — думает Рэй.


	11. чай, pg13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> me: если бы и писать сейчас что-то то максимально сонное  
> панда: Ууу люблю сонное  
> панда: Ленивые поцелуй вот это всё
> 
> ну-у, почти

— У тебя был телохранитель?

Рэй сидит на диване и делает вид, что не заваливается на бок. В этом ему успешно помогает подушка. Телевизор показывает картинки обеденных новостей, громкость выключена. На ведущей яркая помада цвета крови.

— Был, — он гладит себя по боку, там, где футболка скрывает повязку, а та уже скрывает неглубокий порез. Для неглубокого пореза тот слишком противно себя ведёт, живёт отдельной от Рэя крайне раздражающей жизнью.  
— И что с ним стало?  
— Двое умерли, двое, когда контракты закончились, решили, что хотят охранять кого-то ещё.  
— Прозаично.  
— Ещё один упорно пытался подкатить ко мне.

Пауза, за которой слышно, как Тренер включает воду.  
Тренер даёт себе время обдумать услышанное, как думает Рэй.

— И один ушёл в модели, — продолжает Рэй, когда становится тихо.  
— Ладно, — Тренер приносит ему чай, Рэй не в состоянии её держать. Подушка уже начала подозрительно сгибаться под его весом. — Что мешает сейчас воспользоваться наличием рядом охраны?  
— Захотят убить... — Рэй вдыхает слишком глубоко и давит ладонью на повязку, чтобы самого себя вернуть на место. — Убьют.  
— Значит, в этот раз хотели только получить кусочек Рэймонда Смита? Ты лакомый кусочек, — последнее утверждение что-то тревожит в Рэе самым интересным способом.  
— К чему этот разговор? — Рэй тянется к кружке, Тренер помогает ему. Их пальцы касаются друг друга. Холодное к тёплому, на первом и единственном глотке Рэй обжигает язык и шипит.  
— Горячо? Я такой привык пить.  
— Я не привык, — Рэй зажимает кончик языка между губами и щурится. Реальность к нему сейчас слишком жестока.  
— Может, тебе нужен телохранитель? Особенно сейчас, — по лицу Тренера видно, что говорит он это с неохотой. Хотя предложение самое простое и логичное, Рэй и сам про это думал. 

Его напрягает необходимость доверять другому человеку, которого он и не знает. 

— Есть кандидатуры?

Кружку Тренер осторожно ставит на стол. Рэй прикрывает глаза и шарит по дивану, чтобы найти пульт и выключить телевизор. Вместо пульта находит руку Тренера, быстро убирает свои пальцы. Ощущает прикосновение поверх.

— Он будет ко мне подкатывать?  
— Почему только он? — со смехом спрашивает Тренер. — Девушки тоже отлично справляются с этой работой. Может, тебе так даже больше понравится.

Больше всего Рэю сейчас нравится, что Тренер гладит его по запястью.  
Подушка сложилась уже напополам. Рэй самым кривым образом полулежит и не собирается ничего с этим делать. Не сейчас. Если посидеть так подольше, то его голова окажется на коленях Тренера. Подушка тогда будет не нужна. 

— Как бы ты сам не начал подкатывать, — без издёвки в голосе.  
— Нет, — Рэй поворачивает к нему голову. — Мне не до того, особенно, если я постоянно буду обжигать язык.

Тренер целует его в уголок рта, не хочет целовать нормально. 

— Что? — Рэй тянется через силу, чудом не морщится, удерживает его на месте за плечо.  
— Сам же сказал про язык, — в следующий раз губы касаются щеки рядом с родинкой.

Рэй находит пульт с другой стороны дивана, выключает телевизор.

— Он, наверное, остыл уже?

Тренер даёт ему кружку, Рэй с успехом держит её сам.

— Так что там про девушек? Мне стало интересно.  
— Через пару дней, когда ты будешь в состоянии, — всё это Тренер бормочет ему в плечо.

Подушка окончательно пала под натиском веса Рэя.  
Они сидят, уткнувшись друг в друга. Кружку Рэй ставит на колено Тренера и продолжает держать за ручку, на всякий случай.

— Сейчас я тоже в состоянии.

Тренер отзывается тихим смехом.

— Да, я лучше не буду спорить.

Во время нормального поцелуя Рэй забывает про кружку, Тренер же помнит про всё сразу.  
Поцелуй странный, Рэй не чувствует какую-то его часть и никак не может отвязаться от вкуса чая.

— У тебя сахар есть? — спрашивает, когда понимает, что всё закончилось.  
— Есть.  
— А что ещё есть?  
— Кровать, — пальцы залезают за ворот футболки. Треплют этикетку, беспокоят кожу Рэя и всего Рэя.  
— Значит, для кровати я в состоянии? — он тяжело выдыхает, когда приходится сесть ровно.  
— Ты в состоянии для глубокого, долгого и очень полезного... — Тренер целует его за ухом, — сна.  
— Ещё даже не вечер.  
— Вечером и посмотрим на что ещё тебя хватит.

Он помогает Рэю подняться.  
Во сне Рэй думает про глаза чайного цвета.


	12. римминг как способ расслабиться vol. 2, nc a.k.a. когда у него стресс, он любит

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> сегодня у автора наконец-то температура в пределах 37 градусов и хоть болит голова, но некоторые процессы не остановить

Сквозь шум воды он едва слышит стук во входную дверь. После этого начинает звонить сотовый. И никакого дверного звонка. 

— Да что такое, — он торопится настолько, что не вытирается толком, а полотенце приходится держать рукой, пока шлёпает до двери.  
— Кто? — спрашивает, а в следующую секунду уже открывает дверь, чтобы увидеть там взмыленного Рэя. Стоило сразу понять, что это он. С этой его привычкой не звонить в дверь, даже если есть куда звонить.  
— Я.  
— Что за срочность? — Джеймс отступает назад и проводит рукой по волосам, с которых стекает вода.  
— Я тебе писал, — Рэй расстёгивает несколько пуговиц на рубашке. Летом носить их сплошное мучение, но раз Рэй продолжает, значит, оно того стоит. — Давно в душе?  
— Достаточно для того, чтобы помыться, — Джеймс честно собирается обратно, по полу сквозит, так что кожа на ногах покрывается мурашками, — но недостаточно для того, чтобы расслабиться.

Рэй уже без обуви и очков — всё на своих законных местах — подходит ближе и гладит его по шее, размазывая воду.

— Я как раз насчёт последнего.

У него на языке вкус вишни — то ли жвачки, то ли сока, Джеймс забывает, что собирался уйти в душ.  
Можно представить себе любое продолжение такого поцелуя, но то, что Джеймс в итоге опирается локтями на спинку дивана, отставив задницу — где-то за гранью фантастики. Ему всё слишком жарко, даже в душ он себя загонял добрый час, думать не получается.  
Рэй целует его между лопаток, гладит шрамы едва их касаясь, лижет поясницу широкими движениями, как дети в детстве облизывают тарелки после любимого блюда.  
Прохладные пальцы гладят Джеймса по ягодицам, а он всё равно ощущает только бесконечный жар. Он наверное и есть та самая еда, его мнут в пальцах, оттягивая момент, пока зубы не вопьются наконец в самую мякоть.  
Рэй действительно касается его зубами. Не кусает, больше распаляет, хотя куда уж сильнее.  
Когда его язык опускается ниже, Джеймс готов передумать — да, есть ещё куда, охренеть как есть.  
Язык мажет по входу, гладит, не настаивает на том, чтобы его быстро впустили. Сквозь стиснутые зубы Джеймс выдаёт затяжной выдох, тянется назад весь, а Рэй удерживает его на месте, хмыкает и продолжает вылизывать, гладит пальцем, им же надавливает сильнее.  
О каком там расслаблении они говорили? Ни намёка.  
Одного взгляда на свои руки достаточно чтобы понять, что Джеймс уже весь сухой, полотенце, валяющееся теперь возле ковра, не пригодилось толком. А где вода не высохла сама, там от неё избавился Рэй руками, губами, языком.  
Он чередует теперь этот самый язык и палец, дразнит, заставляя Джеймса издавать хныкающие звуки.  
_Съешь меня, да поскорей._  
Когда Джеймс чувствует палец внутри до конца, он понимает, что Рэй этого и добивался и теперь только язык. Язык горячий, влажный и совсем не такой длинный, как можно подумать при разговорах, но такой заботливый, ласковый, сильный и да, именно такой, какой Джеймсу нужен.  
Хватка на бёдрах становится слабей, Рэй гладит его и гладит, пока не заводит одну руку вперёд, чтобы обхватить член.  
Очень многофункциональным оказался этот Рэй, ещё и в таком количестве разных сфер жизни.  
Джеймс держится за диван, а хотел бы держаться за Рэя. С трудом он расцепляет пальцы правой руки и кладёт её поверх руки Рэя. Они оба знают, как надо, но Джеймсу недостаточно точек соприкосновения, так что он стонет уже не пытаясь никак себя заглушить.  
Стонет и запоминает, как Рэй вылизывает его, хотя такое наверняка произойдёт ещё не раз.  
Он кончает на пальцы, спасибо, что не на диван.  
Через несколько секунд, когда звон в ушах пропадает, а Рэй вытирает пальцы о его бок, Джеймс позволяет себе сесть на пятки, коленка на удивление не хрустит предательски. Рэй целует его возле уха, вжимается носом во влажные волосы.

— Я сдержал своё слово?  
— Ага, — губы совершенно сухие и непослушные.  
— Теперь можешь вернуться в душ.  
— Уверен? — Джеймс запрокидывает голову и утыкается затылком в рубашку Рэя. С такого ракурса тот выглядит очаровательно, правда, эффект сбивает совершенно красный рот, который уже несколько месяцев как не находится под защитой усов, да и борода тоже куда-то таинственным образом пропала.  
— Да, да.

В ванную комнату идут вместе, Рэй подбирает полотенце, успевая шлёпнуть Джеймса по ягодице.  
Пока Джеймс снова врубает воду, уже едва тёплую, Рэй умывается.

— Так что случилось? — спрашивает, пока смывает с себя собственную сперму.  
— Нервный день.  
— Так _каждый_ нервный день будет заканчиваться?

Рэй смотрит на него и улыбается легко.

— Я не жалуюсь, нет, — вместе с этими словами Джеймс гладит себя между ягодиц, там, где он сейчас горячее всего.  
— Видишь, я не жалуюсь тоже, — отвечает Рэй и начинает снимать с рубашку.

Правильно, она ему до завтрашнего дня не пригодится.


	13. nc, сайзкинк

— Да, давай ты будешь всё контролировать, — и хотя Тренер звучал складно, Рэй уже на тех словах почувствовал чужой уровень нервозности такого размера, что собственное беспокойство на контрасте снизилось. — Так будет лучше, — это стало закреплением предложения.

Так что Рэй упирался коленями в собственный матрас по обе стороны тела Тренера и медленно, очень, мать его, медленно опускался вниз.  
Не ощущая дискомфорта, но находясь где-то близко к сомнительным метафорам вроде переполненной кружки чая и шарика, который всё надували, надували и продолжали, а тот не лопался.  
При этом Тренер держал его под коленями, гладил влажную кожу и смотрел в глаза. Рэй же смотрел на его приоткрытый рот и появляющийся иногда в поле зрения язык. Пока ещё наклониться и поцеловать не казалось хорошей идеей.  
Член у Тренера был таким большим, что у Рэя от первого взгляда рот наполнился слюной и одновременно с этим что-то резко ухнуло вниз в районе желудка. Была и ещё одна кое-какая реакция, о которой он старался сейчас не задумываться. Ему требовалось сосредоточиться и при этом умудриться не напрячься.

— Смазки достаточно? — заботливо поинтересовался Тренер, когда Рэй перестал опускаться.  
— Да, — он был уверен, что да.  
— Ты так... — тёмные брови поднялись вверх, как и уголки губ, — охуенно выглядишь, если честно.  
— Да? — Рэй усмехнулся, надавил Тренеру на грудь сильнее, погладил, но не сдвинул пальцы с места, потому что это была одна из точек опоры.  
— Да, — едва слышным шепотом.

Когда Рэй был уверен, что самая сложная часть процесса осталась позади, оказалось, что это не так.

— Больше не можешь? — теперь уже поглаживания перешли на бёдра.  
— Больше?  
— Ну... — по взгляду Тренера Рэй мало что понимал главным образом из-за собственного никуда не пропавшего возбуждения.

Он скользнул левой рукой от плеча Тренера прямо себе между ног, чтобы обнаружить, что.. да, маршрут-то был построен до конца, а добраться до пункта назначения Рэй всё ещё не успел.

— Блядь, — пришлось вдохнуть поглубже.  
— Погоди, погоди, — с этими словами Тренер дотянулся до смазки. Пока Рэй разглядывал чужие снова влажные пальцы, положение тел несколько изменилось.

Теперь он чувствовал лёгкое, горячее и очень намекающее поглаживание.

— Посмотри на меня, — попросил Тренер.

Рэй посмотрел. И чувствовал, как рядом с членом внутрь медленно проталкивался палец.  
Не хотелось ничего говорить, взгляд Тренера завораживал собой.  
Рэй его всё-таки поцеловал, раз теперь это стало удобнее всего, да и для тройного эффекта тоже.  
Палец Тренер убрал, надавил своими прекрасными ладонями Рэю на бёдра, заставляя задохнуться в поцелуй.   
Губы коснулись носа, брови, виска. Рэй открыл глаза. То, как выглядел Тренер, походило на блик солнца.   
Пальцами второй руки Тренер заправил ему волосы за ухо, не забыв погладить мочку.  
Вроде, больше проверять не требовалось.

— А говорил, что я буду всё контролировать.

Они раскачивались на кровати, хотя это больше ощущалось, как общий ритм дыхания.

— Да, прости, хотел тебе помочь.  
— Мне?  
— Боялся, что передумаешь.

На это оставалось только фыркнуть.  
Рэй снова был сверху.

— Наслаждайся, — попросил настойчиво.  
— Я уже, — звук голоса Тренера походил на мурчание, — давно.

Где-то там Рэй задумался — они уже начали трахаться или всё ещё нет? То, как Тренер смотрел, походило на секс, ощущалось как он, и Рэй совершенно запутался. 

— Ладно, тогда теперь моя очередь.

Теперь ему предстояло движение в обратную сторону. Им двоим, судя по тому, как Тренер держал его в своих руках.


	14. тренер, рэй, вино, разговоры, pg13 (на грани фола)

Дед сказал ему ещё в семь лет:

— Никогда не напивайся вином.

Джеймс тогда кивнул и облизал кромку кружки, в которой было вино. Но дед старательно разбавил его водой.

— Потому что потом тебе будет хуже, чем после…

Его колючий, пусть и заботливый взгляд, отцепился от Джеймса. Тяжёлая рука легла на затылок, пальцы погладили волосы, потянули их назад, сильнее, чем требовала ласка. Губы Джеймса отлипли от кружки.

— Понял?

Тогда пришлось кивнуть, да и кружка опять оказалась на столе, в окружении пальцев деда.

— Раз понял, то будешь про это молчать.

Следующие сорок лет Джеймс слышал что угодно про алкоголь, но никогда про вино.  
И вот.

— Оно уже надышалось, ты в курсе?

Они сидели в углу, заботливо скрытые от чужого внимания высокими перегородками. Где-то там шумели люди, а сейчас Джеймс сосредоточился на шуме в собственной голове. На том, что Рэй дышал ему в ухо горячим дыханием, гладил по бедру такой же горячей ладонью и вызывал внутри (в груди, и внизу живота) одну за другой раскалённые волны.

— А?

Говорилось уже с трудом, Джеймс перестал пытаться ещё когда минутная стрелка на единственных часах (а зря они это, зря решили подсказать посетителям, который час) ещё не доползла до девятки.

— Пей, — мурчащее приказание, прямолинейное «делай, как я прошу».

Рэй так это сказал, что Джеймс бы лучше влил ему в рот остатки вина, чем выпил сам.  
И всё же, он выпил сам.  
Пальцами держался за ножку бокала и водил ими по стеклу неторопливо: вверх, задержаться пальцами на дне, вниз, обвести по кругу и снова вверх.

— Ты в порядке? — вопрос Рэй задал с беспокойством.

Джеймс старательно его слушал, пытаясь понять, напился ли сам Рэй.

— Ты в курсе, что в Ирландии тоже делают вино?

Положил свою руку поверх руки Рэя, подержал так. Они оба ощущались катастрофически горячими. Теперь Джеймсу самому следовало подышать, и не так, как вину. Дед был прав.  
Хотя вряд ли дед в свой урок на будущее мог вместить компанию вроде Рэя. В которой напиться получалось что с двух глотков, что с двух бутылок. Било в голову на регулярной основе. Било без алкоголя, иногда без слов, иногда с одного касания.

— Да?  
— Ага, — повернулся, провёл носом по побритой щеке, — спирт.

Рэй рассмеялся, пошёл рябью, у него очки съехали на кончик носа, Джеймс продолжил управлять носом, воткнулся им в одно из стёкол и надавил. Остался след, Рэй облизал рот и посмотрел на губы Джеймса.  
Весь румяный. Не выпивший вина, а натёртый им. До горячки.

— Что ещё расскажешь?  
— Я на воздух хочу, — пальцами прижался к шее, проверяя пульс. Бух-бух-бух, быстро, очень. Такой пульс был нормальным в постели или во время тренировки, а на деле Джеймс сидел в ресторане, влюблённый и пьяный, переполненный довольством, негой, возбуждением. И совсем без подходящих для такого случая слов. — Я задыхаюсь, — умоляющим голосом.  
— Счёт оплачен, можем идти.

На этих словах Джеймс сжал пальцы той самой руки, которая лежала поверх руки Рэя прямо на стояке Джеймса, находившегося в немилости джинсов.  
И ещё немилости общественного пространства и нравственных законов. 

— Отсосёшь мне в темноте аллеи? — вырвалось, собралось из обрывков остального.

Рэй прикусил губу и качнул головой.

— Это твоя сексуальная фантазия?

Стоило бы сказать, что Рэй в тот вечер сам выглядел как сексуальная фантазия, вполне себе живая, дышащая, смеющаяся, а теперь уже разморенная и пьяная. Джеймс не сказал, поцеловал в уголок рта. Сухо, а сам едва успевал вдыхать вовремя.

— О тебе.  
— Что?  
— Сексуальная фантазия о тебе, — наклонился поближе. — Посмотреть, как ты будешь растрёпанный, румяный, вспотевший и неспособный нормально управлять телом, стоять передо мной на коленях. Как будешь открывать рот и облизывать мой член, как постараешься сделать так, чтобы я не запачкал тебя. Как достанешь платок заранее. Хочу увидеть этот подбородок, — подцепил его пальцами, — влажным.

Или всё-таки у него были слова. Все слова мира для Рэя.

— Я... — Рэй тяжело сглотнул и сжал пальцы. Да, ему нравилась эта затея.  
— Можешь встать коленями мне на обувь, — Джеймс был в таком состоянии, в котором точно бы пережил подобное давление непродолжительное время. Почему непродолжительное? Потому что он был пьян и уже достаточно заведён, а Рэй и его язык... — Не хочу, чтобы ты испачкал брюки.  
— Всё, уходим, — Рэй едва не выдернул его из-за стола, бокалы чудом остались стоять, дзынькнули друг о друга раздражённо.

На улице дышалось действительно легче, а ещё было там почему-то темно и немного свежо. Отлично на контрасте.

— Я не буду отсасывать тебе в аллее, — сказал Рэй, когда они шли как раз по аллее.

У Джеймса пульсировала нижняя губа — Рэй не рассчитал силу (или наоборот, рассчитал идеально?), когда поцеловал его, стоило им туда свернуть.  
Молчание затянулось, Джеймс прикидывал, за сколько они бы добрались до дома. Может, стоило уговорить Рэя на поездку в метро? Позажимать его у двери вагона, раз они пьяные, то можно ещё и не такое устроить без урона репутации и совестливых воспоминаний.

— Не в этой, — поправил себя Рэй.

Джеймс оставил его, прижал к стене и себе, поцеловал глубоко, долго, сладко, влажно, целовал и целовал, пока Рэй в его руках не начал дёргаться в попытке освободиться.

— Стоп-стоп, — попросил хрипло, переводя дух, — забыл уже?  
— Что?  
— Ты, аллея, я на коленях?  
— Детка, — Джеймс облизал его нижнюю губу и посмотрел на след от собственного носа на стекле. Рэй так и не вытер. — Мне достаточно тебя и так.  
— Надо напоить тебя вином ещё раз, — с трудом проговорил Рэй, когда Джеймс сжал его ягодицы.  
— Просто поцелуй меня, — горячие волны превратились в кипяток, накрыли их обоих, — этого хватит.


	15. разговор про чистку ковров, юмор, r

Иногда Рэй может долго не замечать простые вещи. Это нормально, никто не в состоянии без перерыва подмечать всё и сразу.  
В конце лета он наконец-то видит то, что ускользало от него весь последний месяц.  
Рядом сидит Джеймс и пролистывает описания отелей, им уезжать через неделю, Рэй решил ради разнообразия не выбирать, где остановиться.  
На Джеймсе одна из тех старых, убитых и бесконечно любимых домашних футболок, встречать в которых годится только курьеров с доставкой еды.  
Рэй отвлекается от планшета, откладывает его подальше и устраивает ладонь на тёплой шее, гладит кожу, достаёт до отросших волос, тянет за самые кончики, привлекая внимание.  
Реагирует Джеймс не сразу, сперва откидывает голову, в ожидании продолжения ласки, потом палец его замирает над экраном телефона. Рэй видит, как Джеймс облизывает губы.

— А? — спрашивает лениво, он готов слушать и ждёт, что телефон погаснет сам.   
— Я как-то смотрел видео, поставил автовоспроизведение, чтобы они шли одно за другим и мне не приходилось двигаться лишний раз.  
— У тебя было столько времени? — задаёт правильный вопрос.  
— Я болел, — Рэй действительно болел. Пришлось поставить яркость экрана на минимум, завернуться в два одеяла с головой и дышать через раз, лишь бы не начать задыхаться от кашля. Он не мог спать, не мог читать, не мог вообще ничего толкового. Зато глаза не страдали и смотреть что-то бестолковое оказалось отличной идеей.  
— Продолжай, — экран гаснет, Джеймс наклоняется и кладёт телефон рядом с планшетом Рэя. Откидывается на спинку дивана и мотает головой в поисках руки.   
— Там чистили ковры, — он помнит это как сейчас. — Заливали водой, чистящим средством, врубали машину и начинали вычищать грязь, потом поливали водой, опять средством, в общем, цикл повторялся до того момента, пока основная часть грязи не вымывалась.

Джеймс поворачивает голову и смотрит на него, хмурится, думает наверное, что Рэй очень ненавязчиво пытается намекнуть, что неплохо было бы вызвать клининговую службу сюда. На самом деле Рэй говорит не об этом. 

— Ты не пользуешься солнцезащитным кремом?  
— Нет, — теперь Джеймс закрывает глаза и позволяет этому течению разговора нести его туда, куда Рэй пожелает.  
— Потому что у тебя на шее след от загара, — пальцы как раз его гладят, Рэй почти не видит, да ему и не надо. Картинка уже впечаталась в память. Лето было очень жарким, Рэй берёг своё лицо (и уши) как мог.  
— Ты сравнил меня с грязным ковром? Хочешь помыть меня, отшкрябать щёткой? — тут Джеймс открывает глаза. Обиженным он не выглядит, ухмыляется.  
— М-м, — тянет Рэй, вообще, нет, он не про это. Нужно сказать нормально: — нет, но знаешь, влажной бывает не только уборка.

Джеймс закатывает глаза, не двигается с места.

— Или я тебе мешаю? — уточняет Рэй, он может подождать, он уже сказал всё, что хотел.  
— С чем?  
— Отель, ты и я.  
— Давай просто — ты и я? — предлагает Джеймс.

Рэй целует его в щёку, уворачивается от губ Джеймса.

— Повернись, — пальцами Рэй в этот момент оттягивает воротник футболки назад, чтобы было больше простора для действий.

Нет, Джеймс зря попытался сравнить себя с ковром, Рэй хочет вылизывать его шею пока язык не онемеет, пока кожа Джеймса не покраснеет, пока он не начнёт жаловаться и уворачиваться от прикосновений.  
Он делает всё, чередует ради разнообразия: лижет, целует, кусает, трётся губами, утыкается носом в волосы, вдыхает глубоко, при этом продолжает держать Джеймса за плечо. Левой рукой Рэй гладит его спину, бок, ведёт пальцами по рёбрам, кладёт на грудь, прижимая к себе. Сейчас Рэю плевать на любое неудобство, он только слушает и чувствует Джеймса. Его сбившееся дыхание.  
Приходится прерваться, чтобы сказать несколько слов:

— Прелесть домашних штанов в том, что их можно не снимать.

Ощущение, что Джеймс только этого и ждал, захлёстывает, Рэй закрывает глаза и возвращается к своему занятию.  
Он слышит, как Джеймс облизывает свою ладонь и начинает дрочить.  
Его пульс становится быстрее, отдаётся у Рэя внутри и снаружи — под ладонью, под губами.  
Кожа уже покраснела, он трётся о неё щетиной, запоминает момент создания такого градиента. Джеймс звучит как человек, которому уже дискомфортно, но удовольствие пока перевешивает.   
Приходится отпустить его плечо, погладить по шее, кадыку, оттянуть подбородок и протолкнуть в рот два пальца, на которых сразу же смыкаются зубы.  
Сам Рэй повторяет это действие, кусает, широко открыв рот, прижимается языком, хочет не сделать больно, только лишь максимально ощутимо.  
В его руках Джеймс вздрагивает, вибрирует под мокрыми от слюны пальцами.   
Напоследок Рэй целует кожу ещё несколько раз, она такая же горячая, как онемевшие губы, или ещё горячее.  
Джеймс выдыхает, пока Рэй освобождает его рот, поворачивается и смотрит на него ошалевшим взглядом.  
Рэй не говорит ни слова, ему незачем — он облизывает собственные пальцы.

— Ладно, с ковром я поторопился, — шутка получается ещё смешнее потому что Джеймс так и не вытащил руку из штанов.

Её Рэй тоже хочет облизать, и сейчас он об этом скажет, только закончит с собственными пальцами.


	16. лето, мороженое, парк, pg-13

— Это не свидание?

С учётом того, как выглядел Тренер, Рэй не собирался отказываться от этой мысли. Плюс, задавать подобные вопросы оказалось на удивление весело. Тренер мог отвечать серьёзно, а мог — из-за хорошего настроения — начать дурить Рэя. Иногда Рэй вёлся. Чаще нет, успевал разглядеть в мимике Тренера подсказки, сигналящие «брехня».

— Что ты, нет, какое свидание? — С этими словами Тренер всучил ему рожок мороженого. Миндальный шарик, ванильный и мятный.  
— Ты знаешь, что мятный больше похож на ополаскиватель для рта? 

Рэй покосился на то, что выбрал сам для Тренера — карамель, капучино и йогурт-вишня.

— Тогда будем считать, что ты почистишь зубы, — Тренер отсалютовал ему своим рожком и сделал несколько шагов от тележки мороженщика, намекая, что они могли пойти дальше. На лавку, к примеру.  
— Это не так, — начал Рэй, аккуратный тычок в локоть его заглушил. Пришлось тоже начать есть мороженое.  
— Или ты предпочёл бы в такую жару покататься на машине?  
— Если там есть кондиционер.  
— А если нет?  
— Тогда ты сам знаешь.  
— Вкусно, — Тренер уже разобрался с верхним шариком — йогурт-вишня. Рэй не торопился.  
— Я знаю, — сказал он и сел на лавку.

Люди кормили уток, дети визжали, солнце лупило в глаза, как сумасшедшее. Рэй посчитал, что и сам был не в себе, раз согласился встретиться с Тренером до заката солнца.  
_«Да ладно, хоть какое-то разнообразие должно быть. Ты же не вампир, солнце тебя не убьёт»._  
Солнце, нет, не могло его убить, а вот вид того, как Тренер облизывал поочередно два шарика мороженого — вот это стоило приравнять к внутренней погибели.  
Не свидание.

— Не будешь есть, потечёт по пальцам, — предупредил Тренер, на Рэя он не смотрел.  
— Я переживу.  
— Не могу ручаться, что я переживу, — он улыбнулся и продолжил уничтожать мороженое.

Хорошо, что мятный шарик был сверху, Рэй съел его быстро-быстро, так, что нёбо перестал чувствовать.

— Я причиняю тебе так много страданий. — Теперь Тренер повернулся к нему и поправил очки.  
— Не больше, чем обычно, — Рэй облизал миндальный шарик ужасающе медленно. Ему на самом деле не хотелось мороженое.

Всем детям в округе стоило закрыть глаза, или как минимум не смотреть в сторону конкретно той лавки, которую заняли два мужика не на свидании.

— Ты не говоришь, что тебе вкусно.  
— Мне не вкусно. Хочешь, могу соврать?  
— Соври что-нибудь другое, — попросил Тренер и прикончил шарик капучино. Остался только карамельный, любимый вкус Рэя. 

Он посмотрел на мороженое, на Тренера, на его коленки, каждую из которых хотелось потрогать, а сперва выкинуть этот бестолковый десерт, нисколько не способный охладить в такую жару.

— Боюсь, ты подавишься.  
— Дай угадаю, — он присосался губами в оставшемуся шарику и наклонился к Рэю поближе. Резко стало трудно дышать, прибило куда-то к спинке лавки, спасибо, что она была. — Или может не угадывать? Я телепат.  
— Ты не телепат, — Рэй закатил глаза и попытался есть мороженое дальше.  
— Ладно, тогда не буду говорить.  
— Я тоже, — он усмехнулся и попытался придумать, где поблизости находился хоть один приличный бар. С кондиционером, нормальной кухней, где сейчас бы не был забит весь зал.

Вкус мороженого срочно требовалось перебить, Рэй повернулся к мусорке и выкинул его.

— Ты съел самый для тебя невкусный и закончил на этом?  
— Будем считать, что я выполнил норму на сегодня.  
— Какую?  
— По всему невкусному.

Тренер промолчал и доел карамельный шарик, рожок он передал Рэю, а тот выкинул его следом за своим мороженым.

— Что дальше? — Рэй немного дёрнулся, когда повернулся, ладонь Тренера легла ему на колено. — Ты же говорил, что это не свидание.  
— Я соврал? — он облизал губы. — Дальше нужно перебить неприятное воспоминание.  
— Да, чем? — Рэй моргнул дважды, порадовался, что на нём не было очков.  
— Я даже не знаю.

Мятный вкус был вполне себе терпимым, особенно, когда его медленно заменял карамельный.  
Язык Тренера оказался лишь немного холодным, в отличии от пальцев, коснувшихся уха Рэя.  
Целоваться посреди жары, людей и белого дня — нет, это точно не свидание.  
Тренер над ним издевался.

— Ещё немного и уже у тебя потечёт по пальцам, — предупредил Рэй и положил ему руку на плечо, создавая между ними расстояние.  
— Обещаешь?

О да, Рэй обещал.

— Так что ты там уловил своими телепатическими способностями?  
— А? — Тренер продолжал гладить его колено. — Что-то про дрочку и липкие поцелуи. 

Всё было прекрасно написано на лице Рэя.

— Я же прав, — гнул своё Тренер.

Нет, им нужен был не бар, им нужно было такси. Или сразу отель.

— Рэй, — позвал Тренер, — тебе правда было невкусно?

Правда, но оно того стоило. Примерно это Рэй сказал ему после ещё одного поцелуя.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> пандочке, чтобы она не грустила или грустила не так сильно  
> люблю  
> <3


	17. динамо, pg13

— Знаешь, что происходит с человеком, если его долго динамить?

Явно не та фраза, которую ожидал услышать Рэй. Тренер на его пороге выглядит понуро и довольно. Потрясающее сочетание настроений. 

— Он уходит к кому-то другому? — загадка не самая сложная.

Вот так, никаких поцелуев, только странные взгляды и ничего больше. Рэй ненавидит зиму — начинает тормозить в конце осени и раздуплиться не удаётся несколько долгих месяцев.

— Больше вариантов нет?  
— Да я ещё, — он кивает себе за спину, по дому разносится аромат кофе, — не позавтракал, — это «не жди от меня большего», в другой обёртке.  
— Пригласишь?  
— Приглашаю.

Рэй делает вторую порцию кофе, Тренер отказывается от молока и добавляет только сахар.   
В тёмном отражении экрана собственного телефона Рэй видит насколько он помятый и пытается привести в порядок хотя бы волосы.

— Так когда мне ждать?  
— Чего?  
— Тебя, у меня, — Тренер достаёт с полки упаковку печенья и долго разглядывает, какое из них взять.  
— Мне кажется, или обычно люди не обсуждают такое за завтраком?  
— Тебя не поймать, Рэй, ты носишься словно колибри, можно только со стороны разглядывать и диву даваться. Или выпадать в ахуй, в зависимости от ситуации. Так что?

На самом деле Рэй динамит его не специально, вечно что-то случается, он держит жизнь под контролем и Тренер даже не подозревает, какие силы для этого Рэй прикладывает.  
Или отлично знает и выпендривается: посмотри на меня, у меня-то на тебя время находится.   
Рэй уже это слышал, правда, то было перед разводом и в грубых формулировках. Даже во время секса слышал и закрывал глаза каждый раз.

— Ну… — становится немного нервно, неспокойно. У Тренера тёплый взгляд терпеливого человека. Даже у него терпение может когда-нибудь закончиться.  
— Ну?  
— Может, я буду приходить к тебе ночью, ложиться под бок и засыпать?  
— Каждый раз?  
— Да.  
— Это подразумевает, что я дам тебе ключи от квартиры.  
— Или ты можешь спать у меня.  
— Мы в разных районах живём, — напоминает Тренер и делает ещё глоток.  
— У тебя же есть машина.  
— Наличие у меня машины не поможет тебе получить в сутках дополнительные часы.

Казалось бы, спасительно звонит телефон, сейчас Рэй ответит, услышит об очередном пиздеце — не исключено, что касательно русских, с ними ещё ничего не закончилось, — потом он извинится перед Тренером и скажет, что, упс, мне надо бежать.   
Крысы, спасающиеся с тонущего корабля, и те могли бы похвастаться большей грацией.  
Рэй не отвечает на звонок, Банни, в случае чего, перезвонит.   
Вдвоём с Тренером они смотрят на телефон с определённо разными эмоциями, ничего не говорят.  
Звонок заканчивается.

— Странно, — Тренер выгибает брови, удивлённый. — Сегодня конец света?  
— Нет, но если тебе хочется... — Рэй тянется за печеньем, Тренер опережает его и закрывает коробку крышкой. Разговор не закончен.  
— Я вроде сказал, — он понижает голос, — чего мне хочется.

Рэй вздыхает и поправляет очки, Тренер поправляет свои. Гляделки ещё не злобные, только напряжённые.

— Ты никогда не вспоминаешь, как всё началось?  
— Примерно каждый раз, когда вижу тебя, — голос уже недовольный. — Погоди, — он моргает быстро, прямо как нервный Рэй, — ты сейчас в укор мне пытаешься поставить те слова?  
— Что? Нет.  
— Тогда к чему это? Если уводишь разговор в сторону, то стоит поучиться делать это плавнее, — эти слова даже Рэя не задевают.  
— Нет, я вот думаю, если бы тогда я перед твоей дверью сказал «я трудоголик», а не «я тебе прямо здесь отсосу, если не откроешь эту чёртову дверь», то ты бы передумал?  
— Ну, как минимум один раз мы бы точно потрахались, — уклончиво отвечает Тренер.  
— Два, — не может удержаться Рэй и поправляет его.

И снова Тренер дёргает дужку очков, в этот раз снимает их, кладёт рядом с кружкой, упрямо растирает глаза. Рэй замечает, что он румяный, почти нездорово румяный. Прямо как тогда.   
Столько месяцев прошло, а он всё помнит. Забудешь такое, конечно.

— Это закончится, — обещает Рэй, — я не могу спрогнозировать, когда.  
— Такого я ещё не слышал.  
— Да и я от тебя претензий подобного рода не получал.  
— Я констатирую факт.  
— Мне жаль? — кофе закончился, Рэй смотрит на дно кружки.  
— Мне тоже, — на лице у Тренера если не вся скорбь этого мира, то как минимум половины Лондона.

Наверное, так всё и должно заканчиваться, после разговора, с небольшой тоской, которая нагонит с полной силой позже, через день или два, если не повезёт, то в самый неудачный для подобного момент.  
Тренер обходит островок и гладит Рэя по плечу, ничего в этом жесте не от прощания. Это именно то приветствие, которого Рэй был лишён, когда открыл дверь.

— А тебе нормально будет под боком? — тихо интересуется Тренер.  
— Если у тебя кровать нормального размера, то да.  
— И ты не будешь шуметь?  
— Я постараюсь.

Рэй не проснулся от утреннего душа, не проснулся от странного разговора, который вёл от лица принцессы, которая находилась в том самом замке, что нашёл Марио («ворота заели, прости»), не проснулся от кофе.  
А от поцелуя так сразу — в голове посветлело, ладони Тренера у него на пояснице согрели мгновенно, а Рэй и не понял, что ему стало зябко.

— Это из-за русских?   
— Ага, — Рэй гладит его по волосам и смотрит на морщинки под глазами.  
— Я почти готов предложить помощь, — улыбка у Тренера немного кровожадная.  
— Настолько я тебе понравился?  
— Пожалуй, — он целует снова и держит крепко, Рэй не пытается отстраниться.  
— Откажусь от предложения, которое ты ещё не успел озвучить.

Хватит уже трупов на двоих, нет в этом никакой романтики.

— Так что? Когда мне тебя ждать?  
— Сегодня, — придётся постараться и пора бы уже выходить из дома, если Рэй собирается выполнить обещание.

Тренер проходится пальцами у него за ухом, Рэй вздрагивает.

— А может… — во взгляде отлично видно продолжение фразы.  
— Нет, извини, — он бы с радостью, правда. — Ночью?  
— Я буду спать.  
— Справлюсь, — фыркает Рэй и заканчивает этот бесконечный разговор ещё одним поцелуем.


End file.
